Salted Rain
by GothicAngel09
Summary: He was there for her the night her whole world fell apart.


A/N: So my second attempt is longer but still a little cliche. Give me a break though,I haven't written fan fiction in a few years so getting back into it has been harder than I thought. But I am working on being more original.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. If anything it owns me. I am it's humble slave...

xxxxxx. xxxxxxx. xxxxxxxxx. xxxxxxx

He was there for her the night her whole world fell apart. When she showed up on his doorstep,barefoot and still in her pajamas,blood splattered on her t-shirt,to tell him her father had been murdered. He had led her inside,sitting her down on the couch while his mother called the police. When the shock settled in and she had started trembling,he went and got her a blanket,wrapping it around her shoulders. Otherwise,he just sat with her,holding her hand. He didn't move from her side,not once,even when the police arrived and questioned her about what had happened. Well,tried to anyway. She found that she couldn't talk. It hurt even to _breathe. _

Hours later when the tears finally came and it _hurt... _it _hurt _so much and she couldn't get it to stop, he had drawn her into his arms and told her that it was okay,she could cry as much as she needed to. He was here. The usual embarrassment that came from him seeing her break down like this was the furthest thing from her mind. She had fallen asleep in his arms,only to wake up with nightmare after nightmare. The same horrifying scene,over and over. He had just held her tighter,stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in a voice that was so unlike the normal teasing tone she usually heard but was still so very much _Kaito. _It made her feel safe. He always somehow made her feel that way,she realized.

He had stood with her at the funeral,right by her side holding her hand and promising her that he would never,ever,let go. That he would always be by her side. Three months later he broke that promise and she tried,so hard,to hate him for it,but she found she couldn't. Because he had told her everything. About his father,and the burden he carried. How he had died for it,and Kaito had picked up that burden. A gem that glows red in the moonlight. Her anger had flared so fiercely then,she didn't think it could ever be extinguished. But somehow Kaito had found a way. Maybe magic was real,after all. Then,Kaito had told her the hardest part of the story. At least in her mind. He said that there were others who were after the gem too,and that they were dangerous. That they would kill anyone and everyone who had the slightest bit of a connection to Kaitou Kid. All to obtain Pandora. Aoko's eyes had widened at the realization of what he was telling her, and she had begun to tremble violently,tears pouring down her cheeks. Kaito had only gathered her in his arms and held her,stroking her hair. Telling her he was sorry,so sorry. Whispering other calm,comforting words in her ear.

Her tears had subsided after a while,and with it, all her anger at the secret he had kept from her vanished. He had held her,just like that night when her father had been murdered and her world had been shattered. Despite everything,Kaito had always been there for her when she needed it. She found comfort, and safety, in his arms.

But now he was gone. Aoko was standing in a spot she knew very well. She had been here very often since she was a child,after all. Standing under the clock tower,in almost the exact same spot she had met Kaito years before,she let the memories wash over her. A little boy,with messy hair and a mischievous smile. A little girl,with equally messy hair and a pretty smile. Lonely and waiting. Aoko leaned back against the wall,lifted her head back,and closed her eyes. Tears were leaving dark trails down her cheeks,but she no longer cared. There was no one to see her. Not anymore. Opening her eyes she held up the object she held in her hand to eye level. It really was so beautiful. The gem that glowed red in the moonlight,that cried tears that granted immortality. The gem that Kaito had taken up the search for. Had died for. He had wanted to find it and destroy it,before the bad guys had had a chance to use it for themselves. Kaito had found the gem,but had died before he could destroy it. With his last breath,he had made her promise that she would compete the task. He could trust no one else. He had told her that he loved her,and closed his eyes. He had never woken up.

Now it was three months later,and the job still wasn't done. She had come to this exact spot so many times since that night,yet every time her courage had failed her. Kaito had been the last loved one that she had left. She had lost her mother long ago,Kaito's father,her own father...and now,Kaito. This gem was the last link to him and when she destroyed it...she wasn't sure what she would do. She clutched the gem tighter in one hand,while the other held the object that would smash it all to pieces. The gem...and the last parts of her life. She just couldn't let go. Wouldn't let herself let go. She held up the gem again and took another long look. Knelt to the ground,placing the gem on the ground in front of her. It was now or never. She had to do it now while she had the courage.

She took the object that was in her other hand and raised it up...then promptly slammed it down,shattering the gem into a million pieces. Scattered,broken,shattered...

that was just how she felt. Yet as the tears ran down her cheeks she could almost feel a smile tugging at her lips. She looked up at the sky.

" It's over Kaito..." she said... meaning it in more ways than one.

As she looked down again she almost missed it. Nestled among the broken pieces of the gem, right in the middle like it had spilled from its contents,was a rose. Bright red,the color of love. Aoko picked it up gently,as though it would disappear.

"You baka..." she whispered... " I love you too..."

**A/N: **umm...please review? And thanks for reading! I have a few other stories that are near completion so whenever they are done they will be posted. Until next time!


End file.
